


Out of the Mouths of Babes

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Thursday Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the last person he expected to hear that from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Mouths of Babes

“I like Zed…she’s nice.”

The comment came out of the blue, causing Chas to look up from the beading project he was undertaking with his daughter, enjoying time alone with her while Renee was shopping.

“Yes, she is,” he agreed. The only contact the two had made had been during Geraldine’s near-death experience, but it explained his daughter’s perception of the woman who had reached out to her in that lonely, frightening place.

“Do you like her too?” Geraldine tied off the end of a new string of beads. “It’s okay if you do…”

Side-eyeing the girl, Chas offered his wrist for measuring. “Of course, honey…she’s my friend…”

“She really likes you too…as more than friends…”

Chas opened his mouth. Downstairs, the front door opened and Renee’s voice rang up the stairs, announcing her arrival home. Geraldine giggled and skipped out of the room, leaving Chas to stare at the beads already on his wrist.

What the hell was that all about? What did Geraldine know that he did not…and what, he wondered, was he suppose to do about it?


End file.
